The Wrong Red Car
by Storylady35
Summary: RID Side Burn's love for red sports cars has gotten him into trouble more than one. But this time… he may have picked the wrong red car when this one… talks back


**A/N: Just a little something I've been working on in my spare time. Inspired by professionalemail101's story 'The Truth about Red Sports Cars' **

**In case you didn't know, this Side Burn is the Robots in Disguise anime/cartoon version who has… a bit of a thing for red sports car. **

**But I asked professionalemail101's 'What if Sideburn met a certain red Decepticon who looks like a sports car from the Prime universe?'**

**This is the outcome of that question.**

~#~

Side Burn was miserable. In fact, he was beyond miserable.

He was downright spark broken. He was in the middle of nowhere, with a long, exceedingly long in his opinion, patrol across the human land of America with no one around but ugly average house cars.

He groaned as he drove down the roads weaving between them quickly. "This is so dull! Where's my beautiful red sports car? Half way across this planet!" He sighed and sank down into the tarmac.

A highway sign appeared above him, showing a town was coming up soon and decided it was time for a break. The town was small and run down but it was somewhere to settle for a bit and rest his tires.

He found a small dry storm drain and settled down under a bridge. He checked in with T-AI and Optimus before closing his optics for a well needed rest.

The next morning, he woke up to a glowing sunrise and a warmth. He vented, checked in with his brothers, also in America then headed off once more. The desert roads were strangely quiet that morning so he let the engine rip and roared down the road before realising there was another loud engine behind him.

Rear mirror moving to track the sound, he smiled. "Well hello beautiful." He chuckled on seeing the item of his deepest affections.

A red sports car.

Instantly he slowed to a speed so that the car was his side. "Well hello there beautiful! I wasn't expecting to see you all the way over here! You didn't have do this for me."

The red sports car said nothing, just stayed at his side, rolling along the road beside him.

Side burn couldn't help but smile. "Wow, I have to admit sweet rims, you're one of a kind. I mean, I've seen lots of red sports cars but you… wow. I mean, that custom work and those gold hub caps… it's a bold move but wow, you pull it off. You've got me speechless darling."

The red car purred slightly, a playful tone before it shot off down the road.

"Oh? You want a race? Happy to help."

Shooting off after it, the blue car chased the red one that appeared to be playing with him since, as soon as he got closer, it would shoot off again and wait for him to catch up before shooting off again. Sideburn laughed at the game. "Ah come on darling, stop teasing me. Look, I know the perfect place where you and me could get a drink, watch the sunset and enjoy the stars, you know just the two of us. What do you say? Want to go on a date with me?"

The sports car ran silently for a moment before pulling off at the coming exit, Side burn in convoy.

For once, a red sports car wasn't trying to outrun him or insult him and appeared to be interested in him. He could barely keep his spark under control as he followed.

The unique red car lead him down several long twisted roads, pausing at junctions to ensure Side Burn was following and didn't get lost, something that made him purr in happiness.

"So where we going sweet rims? I hope it's not much further, I'm not a big fan of all this dust and dirt." He asked as he stayed close and the other pulled off the dust road completely, heading towards some mountains.

Confused, Side Burn still followed without question and when the red car turned on its headlights to enter a cave, he did the same and followed.

They went down a long deep raw path then arrived in a large open cavern with several tunnels running off it. This was where the red car shut down completely, lights turned off, sitting silently there.

"Oh?" Side Burn asked as he looked around. "A nice secluded spot for a little… romantic rendezvous?"

"In a manner of speaking." The red car replied, making Side Burn jump back in shock before the red car suddenly began clicking and transforming averaged sized mech, bright red and with a strange glow to him. "Hello there."

Side Burn instantly transformed as well and stepped back, looking at the mech. "Woah."

"Name's Knockout." The other introduced. "Pleasure to meet you."


End file.
